Changlings!/Escaping the T-1000
This is where the rest of our heroes encounter Changlings and they all escape from the T-1000 in Revenge of The Ultratron. now return to the condo Twilight: Are you guys sure you don't know where Nyx went? Yuna: Positive. Botton Mash: All we know is she went a different way than we did. Shining Armor: Nyx's a smart filly Twily, I'm sure she can find her way back to the condo. Twilight: I know, but I can't help being worried for her. Cadance: Well, sometimes I worried about Skyla in these things too. I know just how you feel. Twilight: That's true, but this is my foal. see the T-1000 in the condo see the Terminator and Nyx on the motorcycle heading toward the condo Nyx: Come on, come on. Hurry! at the condo T-1000: up to the main desk Hi, do you have a "Twilight Sparkle" here? Deskman: Yes, she's out on the seaside with her family. Hang on, I'll buzz ya an esscort. some of the bellboys and guards come in Deskman: Oh, here it comes now. when he looks the T-1000 isn't there. Deskman: That's strange, where did he go? of the guards knocks on the door Deskman: the door our heroes are starting to head back to the condo Twilight: I sure hope Nyx is alright. inside the condo, the bellboys head back to their jobs as one of the guards goes to grab a coffee Guard: Hey, Termin. You want some coffee? Termin: Yeah, sure. How bout a super milkshake? Guard: yeah right. some coins T-1000: off the floor and takes the form of the guard Guard: his coffe and looks at the cup Hey, I got a full house. Termin: That's good. Guard: Must be my lucky day. turns around and is surprised to see an exact copy of himself T-1000: his hand and then forms his finger into a small spear and he stabs the guard he takes out the spear and the guad drops to ground, dead. He then takes the guard into a closet. Then he takes the guard's Browning Hi-Power pistol and cocks it heroes are now heading back to their room T-1000: walking down the halls searching for any of our heroes heroes then get into the elevator the Terminator and Nyx pull up Terminator: Why do we stop now? Nyx: Now you got to promise me, you kill anyone, right? Terminator: Right. Nyx: You swear? Terminator: What? Nyx: Just put up your hand and say: "I swear I won't kill anyone, unless I'm told." Terminator: so I swear I will not kill anyone, unless I'm told. Nyx: Good, let's go. Terminator then drives the motorcylce into the parking garage heroes reach their floor and head down the hallway T-1000 is on the same floor but somewhere else, and he returns to his normal form Twilight: I hope Nyx gets back, it's getting late. then when they came into the lounge room, who should they meet but Captain Thorn: Hello, my friends. Remember us? Spongebob: Alan Grant Run. heroes start to run back down the hallway Captain Thorn: Get em'! Changlings give chase T-1000 soon comes to the room and he pulls out the pistol Shining Armor: Hurry! We've got to get to the elevator! race through the doors and but Mike closes the doors Sully: Come on! Steam Driller: That won't help much, they'lll easily get through! Mako: Wait, I got it! Changlings then hit the door as Thorn works to open it Mako: in his track and takes out something Human Applejack: What in tarnation is that thang'? Mako: Instant prison wall. then sets up a huge prison wall thing inbetween them and the door That should hold them! Changlings race toward them but slam into the prison wall Captain Thorn: What the? Eddy: So long, suckers! race for the elevator Captain Thorn: Come on, let's go around! do so heroes then reach the elevator to come up Edd: It better hurry! second elevator then arrives Minka Mark: Yes, we're free! then the Terminator emerges from the elevator, shotgun in hand heroes then stop in their tracks Twilight: No, NOOO! take off running the other way Nyx: from the elevator Mom, wait! Mom! Terminator and Nyx follow them then the Changelings arrived Ed: AH! We're bein' taken by mutants! Edd: HELP! Nyx: Changlings! the Terminator Kill those Changlings! Terminator: Wait here. Twilight: Get off! Terminator then comes up and grabs one of the changlings and throws him into a window Changling: AAH!! Terminator: another one through door window Changling #2: to hit the Terminator but is hit in the stomach with the shotgun, then thrown into the wall Terminator: another changling and throws him into the oppsite wall Changling #3: the Terminator Terminator: the changling flying back. Takes off the shades and drops them Twilight: at the Terminator Russel Ferguson: Did that Terminator just save us from those changlings? Nyx: Mom, are you okay? Mom! Twilight: Nyx! Terminator: Come with me, if you wanna live. Nyx: It's okay, he's to help. Applejack: Well, seein' how he done saved our necks from them' Changlings, Ah'm willin' ta' trust him. more Changlings race in Willy: Are you kidding!? then Hiatt's engines and Jake appear Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts